Froideur
by Shilar
Summary: Première fic. Pas de prétention, pas de résumé. A lire si vous le voulez. Post Chute.
1. Chapter 1

L'escalier ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long et sombre. Arrivé en haut, il posa une main hésitante sur la poignée de la porte et un frisson désagréable lui traversa le dos. Le métal sous sa main était glacé. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, attentif à chaque son, les yeux baissés malgré lui. Pas de modification dans le texture du silence. Pas de souffle bloqué, pas de cris contenus. John n'était pas dans la pièce.

Sherlock releva lentement les yeux, clignant pour les habituer à la lumière terne et sans vie qui entrait par la fenêtre. Aucune lampe n'était allumée, et le jour n'allait pas tarder à se changer en nuit hivernale. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage non plus, nota-t-il en se frottant machinalement le bras. Voilà qu'il avait des gestes inconscients maintenant. Son malaise s'accrut pendant qu'il fouillait du regard la pièce. Il avait l'impression que l'air était plus acéré, le froid plus mordant encore qu'à l'extérieur. Et résolument immobile, pendant que le souffle du vent frappait avec violence les vitres de l'appartement. La seule perturbation était son propre souffle, qui se dispersait en léger panache à peine perceptible.

Il cherchait John. Pas seulement, John, _son John_, il recherchait le moindre indice de lui, une tasse de thé oublié près de l'évier, un pull reposant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, un livre de médecine, le martèlement des touches du clavier, un reflet un sourire n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui provoquerait encore et encore cette torsion dans son ventre, cette douleur délicieuse dans sa poitrine, parce John lui manquait il lui manquait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de le revoir et alors seulement il réalisa que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le canapé mais qu'il refusait de le voir et que c'était trop tard trop tard _trop tard_.

Le coup de feu ébranla la maison jusqu'à ses fondations et résonna longtemps entre ses murs glacés.

* * *

Voilà… C'est ma première fic, et j'ai conscience de la faiblesse de tout ça, et j'espère – si je peux – faire un second chapitre (plus long et détaillé), si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un :/


	2. Chapter 2

Le son d'un SMS reçu fut promptement ignoré.

La fumée s'élevait paresseusement de l'extrémité incandescente de sa cigarette. La dernière qu'il lui restait. Sherlock porta le bâton blanc à ses lèvres et regarda le panache pâle se disperser devant son air renfrogné. Le froid du cercle polaire s'infiltrait entre les murs bétonnés du hangar où il avait trouvé refuge pour échapper au blizzard, deux jours plus tôt. Son manteau lui manquait. Trop reconnaissable, et bien évidement tâché de sang lors de… Peu importe. Sherlock se demanda vaguement ce que son cher manteau était devenu. Si quelqu'un l'avait récupéré, s'il avait été oublié de tous, jeté aux déchets, brûlé… Si quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui. S'il allait bien. S'il pensait à lui…

Sherlock se pinça l'arête du nez jusqu'à avoir mal. Après s'être identifié à son manteau, voilà qu'il le confondait avec John. Décidément, le froid lui attaquait les neurones. La douleur dans son bras le rappela à son bon souvenir. Il écrasa son mégot directement sur le mur, agacé. L'entaille dans son bras aurait nécessité des points de sutures, mais un bandage serré faisait tout aussi bien l'affaire pour le moment, jusqu'à... Il ne savait pas très bien quand. Il n'avait pas prévu ni même envisagé les évènements jusqu'à là.

Il voulut reprendre une bouffée de nicotine, et se rappela qu'il venait de finir sa cigarette. Ses longues jambes allongées sur le sol étaient engourdis quand il voulut se lever. Réalisant qu'il n'avait de toutes façons pas la moindre idée d'où aller, il avorta son mouvement et se radossa au mur. Son portable vibra à nouveau sur sa couverture. Il avait dû glisser de sa poche quand il s'était endormi, ou plutôt _écroulé_ là plus tôt. Sherlock jeta un œil bougon sur l'écran allumé. Un nouveau message de son frère, encore un. Il le harcelait véritablement ces temps-ci. Espérant le faire taire, Sherlock lui avait envoyé un laconique

**« Toujours vivant. Moran mort. »**

la veille, et n'avait plus daigné regarder ses messages depuis. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, et affronter son frère était au-dessus de ses forces pour le moment.

Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé d'être un jour dans cette situation. Ses actions durant ces trois dernières années avaient été – pour la plupart – mûrement réfléchies. Mettre en scène son suicide, démanteler progressivement le réseau de Moriarty, jusqu'à l'aboutissement final de sa tâche. S'il avait vraiment pris la peine d'y réfléchir avant, sans doute qu'il se serait attendu à être sous le choc, une fois Moran tué, ou bien à ressentir de la joie, du soulagement, au moins.

Mais non.

Déjà parce que sa mission avait été toute sa vie pendant trois ans, et qu'à présent qu'elle était finie, il ne ressentait qu'une vague douleur dans le bras, des contusions dans son dos, et un vague sentiment de vide. Mais celui-ci n'était pas une nouveauté, Sherlock s'était résigné depuis longtemps, et avait admis les crampes dans son ventre n'était pas dues qu'à la nicotine et la nourriture de mauvaise qualité qu'il se forçait à ingérer.

Mais le plus étrange, de son propre avis, c'était bien qu'il soit encore là. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'aller aussi loin. Plus ou moins consciemment, il avait été pour ainsi dire persuadé jusqu'à là qu'il mourrait en essayant de d'abattre la toile de Moriarty, ou en tout cas en tuer Moran. Et à sa grande surprise, il était encore vivant, et pas en trop mauvais état. C'était presque vexant.

Encore un message de son frère. Il fallait qu'il se résigne à contacter Mycroft, et…

Minute. Sherlock aperçu brièvement son écran avant qu'il ne s'éteigne à nouveau. Le dernier envoi de Mycroft n'était pas qu'un texto, il avait joint une image. C'était inhabituelle, et ce fut ce qui le poussa finalement à tendre son bras indemne pour se saisir de son téléphone.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître ce qu'il voyait. Un chambre d'hôpital, Londres probablement, il reconnaissait la peinture (vert pomme délavé) horrible sur les murs – pas repeint depuis trois ans ? -, froide et impersonnelle. Dans le lit aux draps à peine froissé, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas était allongé, aussi livide que ses oreillers. Pas d'autres personnes sur l'image. Il ne comprenait pas. Sous la photo il put lire le commentaire de son frère

**« Troisième tentative avéré. MH»**

Un autre message arriva et il l'ouvrit sans réfléchir, soudain bien plus blême. Son corps comprenait et réagissait avant que son cerveau pourtant si brillant ne réalise.

**« Si tu ne rentres pas au plus vite, tu risques de ne plus rien avoir à retrouver ici. Contacte-moi. MH »**

Sherlock posa à nouveau les yeux sur le corps pratiquement recouvert de la photo. Son visage était à demi dissimulé par un respirateur. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais Sherlock connaissait parfaitement la couleur des yeux qu'elles recouvraient. Des yeux qu'il avait cherché malgré lui pendant trois ans dans le visage de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé et qu'il avait été incapable d'effacer de son disque dur.

Sans y réfléchir, il bondit sur ses pieds, ignora le léger vertige qui en résulta, ramassa le peu d'affaires en sa possession et appela son frère. Chaque respiration dans le combiné empirait la crampe qui lui vrillait le ventre.

* * *

Voilà la suite, l'explication du chapitre précédent attendra un peu, dans le sens où cette partie est normalement la dernière de cette histoire. Il y aura probablement 5 chapitres en tout, j'espère vraiment finir ce projet. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, surtout si vous n'aimez pas (mais si vous aimez, c'est très apprécié aussi :) ).

Harmonie35 (qui n'a pas laissé d'adresse pour que je te réponde :() Merci de ta review ! Le fait de ne pas comprendre est un peu le but recherché. Pour ta dernière question, sache juste que le coup de feu a été tiré avec l'arme de John.

Et un grand merci à Dalek-need-eggs pour ses encouragements :)


End file.
